Freak Love
by alex.liu
Summary: Luego de que Kittye y Bonnie dejaran su pasado atras se dieron cuenta que sus sentimientos no podian ser negados y asi decidieron dar inicio a una bella historia de amor. Advertencia: Yuri/Femlash/Relación chica x chica. Leer bajo su propio riesgo One Shot basado en el episodio "La mascara" Colaboracion Alike y rustjacque12


Luego de que Bonnie y Kittye se montaran al tren se despidieron de su nuevo amigo y ayudante Coraje, no podían creer todo lo que habían pasado en ese tiempo pero se sentían plenamente felices de poder estar juntas

Entraron al tren y decidieron como sería su vida ahora que estarían juntas, Kittye no podía estar más feliz con estar con su "amiga"

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?- Preguntó Bonnie con algo de inseguridad

-Te dije que seriamos amigas para siempre- Le sonrió Kittye mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba a un asiento cercano- Ese perro jamás volverá a interferir entre nosotras- Le sonrió dulcemente y la abrazó

-Eso espero Kittye no me quiero separar de ti nunca más, estar lejos de ti es lo peor que me ha podido pasar- Bonnie abrazaba aún más fuerte a su amiga

-Sabes lo que pasamos nos demuestra algo Bonnie- Dijo sonriente Kittye

-¿Qué nos demostró?- pregunto algo confundida la gata

-Que siempre que estemos juntas nada malo nos pasará y que nuestra amistad es más fuerte que todo lo malo- Kittye respondió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su amiga

Kittye se había dado cuenta que el sentimiento que tenía por Bonnie, iba más allá de una simple amistad. Se acercó hasta sentir la dulce respiración de la conejita, ambas se miraron durante un segundo, pero ninguna negaba aquel sentimiento que desbordaba; pego sus labios con delicadeza y comenzó a besarla con pasión y dulzura, Bonnie sentía una extraña emoción en su estómago, algo que jamás llego a sentir con su anterior pareja.

La conejita cerró los ojos y, sin más, se dejó llevar. El ritmo era lento y pausado, llegando en momentos a ser un simple roce de labios. Cuando se separaron y abrieron los ojos, ambas soltaron una armoniosa risa.

-¿Adónde se supone que iremos ahora?- Cuestionó Bonnie pegando su frente a la de la gata

-A donde tú quieras, pequeña, vámonos lejos de aquí, donde nadie nos conozca y podamos ser simplemente nosotras- Sonrió Kittye -Podemos tener una bella casa y vivir juntas quizás...quizás hasta podríamos ser una familia

La emoción de Kittye era muy grande, aunque Bonnie aún estaba algo confundida ¿Serian bien vistas? ¿Cómo podrían formar una familia? ¿Estaba bien eso que hacían?

Aún con todas sus inseguridades, Bonnie escondió su cara en el cuello de la gata y suspiró, rogando porque nada las separará de nuevo. El chofer del tren anunció que habían llegado a la siguiente estación y ambas sin mediar palabra bajaron con las manos entrelazadas.

Los días fueron pasando y la relación de ambas chicas mejoraba era obvio que no eran solo amigas, eran cómplices, y amantes. Ambas se habían alojado en una pequeña casa a las afueras del pueblo con el fin de evitar las miradas curiosas de todos

Los días pasaban con lentitud, eran perfectos para ellas, no tenían rutina, y no deseaban caer en la monotonía.

-Bonnie, entonces, ¿Qué opinas de esta vida? ¿Eres feliz conmigo?- dijo Kittye mientras abrazaba a Bonnie que estaba recostada en su pecho,

-Soy tan feliz a tu lado, no hay otra persona con la que deseara estar.- respondió la conejita con una hermosa y sutil sonrisa a su amada, ambas se dieron un dulce beso de buenos días, días que esperaban disfrutar por mucho tiempo.

Eran felices, pero la felicidad no dura para siempre, después de haber estado en una linda relación de 3 meses, cerca de ellas se mudó un curioso perro, llamado Maxwell; ninguna de las dos se imaginó que el podría ser su manzana de la discordia, y lo que podría suceder con el cerca.

Era un perro robusto y parecía amable. A Bonnie le aterraba, aún no superaba lo de su ex novio; sin embargo siempre recordaba las palabras de su amada refiriéndose al lindo Corage "No todos son malos" Tal vez no era malo, pero fue el causante de sucesos dolorosos

A pesar de tener un poco de miedo hacia su nuevo vecino decidió acercarse, tal vez, enserio no era tan malo; cuál fue su sorpresa que al tratarlo el perro resulto ser muy amable y dulce con ella. Los días pasaron y Bonnie y Maxwell se hicieron buenos amigos por otro lado la relación de Kittye y Bonnie se iba enfriando

Kittye se había dado cuenta de la actitud distante de Bonnie cierta mañana decidió ir a ver qué tal estaba

Bonnie que había salido temprano a casa de Maxwell. Su sorpresa fue que los descubrió besándose

Sintió la furia correr por sus venas y quiso lanzarse sobre el perro que se atrevía a poner las manos sobre su gatita. Entonces, reaccionó. También Bonnie estaba participando en eso, sin voltear a verlos una vez más, fue hasta su casa y se encerró todo el día. No atendió cuando la gata fue buscarla, no bajó a comer y mucho menos se dignó a contestar las preguntas de la que supuso SU amada.

Kittye no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su amada chica, por la que había luchado tanto parecía no quererla más, parecía que solo la había utilizado para poder huir. Se sentía traicionada, utilizada y herida por la traición de su amiga y amante, tal vez lo mejor sería irse y dejar a Bonnie hacer su vida con Maxwell. Recordó que Bonnie quería una familia y sea como sea ellas dos no podrían formar una.

Los pensamientos siguieron rondando la cabeza de la chica durante toda la noche hasta que callo dormida, al amanecer ya había tomado su decisión

Con la voluntad y el orgullo que le quedaba, se levantó con pesar de su cama, tomo lo que pudo y lo guardo todo en una improvisada maleta de viaje. Se marcharía esperando que al menos así su gran amor, podría ser feliz con su nuevo amigo; sin más salió de la habitación y cuando llego a la puerta de la casa dio una mirada atrás, y se encontró con Bonnie, que le miraba con tristeza y miedo. No cruzaron palabras, no había que decir, o quizás Bonnie no sabía cómo aclarar las cosas; Kittye abrió la puerta y salió de aquella casa que había creído su dulce hogar. Todos sus sueños parecían hacerse pedazos a cada paso que se alejaba

Justo cuando iba a llegar a la estación de autobús sintió como la abrazaban firmemente por la espalda

-No te vayas, por favor- Su gatita se aferraba a ella como si no hubiera mañana y al parecer no quería soltarla

-Pero... No creo que quieras estar conmigo. Entiendo que somos hembras y que no te podré dar lo que él sí. Ve con él pequeña y ten lo que siempre quisiste. No te forzaré a quedarte conmigo- la gata se soltó de su agarre y se alejó lentamente

-No te vayas por favor Kittye- dijo llorando Bonnie

-Es muy tarde lo mejor será que me vaya- En ese momento, Bonnie callo desmallada provocando un ruido seco cuando cayó al suelo Kittye inmediatamente se olvidó de todo y corrió para ayudarla Luego de que Bonnie despertara Kittye decidió llevarla a casa luego de eso partiría y no volvería a ver a su amada

Era ya tarde casi el anochecer y ambas chicas pasaron por un callejón oscuro y escucharon un pequeño llanto. Bonnie, aunque un poco débil todavía, se acercó y encontró una canasta.

-Oh, por Dios. ¿Quién sería capaz de abandonarte?- Dijo la coneja con ternura contemplando el contenido de dicha canasta La zorra Llena de curiosidad se acercó a ver que enternecía tanto a su conejita.

Bonnie tomó en brazos a aquello que contenía la canasta, lo levanto y para la sorpresa de Kittye era un pequeño y tierno bebé conejo, lloraba con fuerza y se miraba tan delicado.

-¿Un bebé? Pero, ¿Y sus padres?- preguntó extrañada Kittye, Bonnie miro con ternura al bebé.

-Seguramente fue abandonado, Kittye, creo que deberíamos quedárnoslo de otro modo estaría completamente sólo.-

Kittye contemplo la dulce escena por unos segundos sin pronunciar palabra a pesar de todo seguía amando a Bonnie y lo que más quería era estar a su lado a lo mejor ese bebé estaba destinado a unirlas de nuevo

-Vayamos a casa, Bonnie, y llevemos al bebe, ahí decidiremos que hacer- ambas chicas se fueron camino a casa con su nuevo niño en brazos una vez dentro

-Kittye, perdóname, sé que no debí besar a Maxwell fue en grave error perdóname-

Kittye la tomo del rostro y la besó

-Solo prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo-suplico una vez se separaron

-Soy tuya-respondió sonriendo Ambas se acercaron a el sillón más grande y se sentaron con el bebé en medio. -¿Y si lo adoptamos?-Propuso la coneja con emoción digna de un niño

-¿Adoptarlo?, ¿Crees que podríamos con un niño?- cuestiono la zorra

-Claro que podemos, solo míranos, seriamos una bella familia- sonrió la coneja al ver al pequeño niño

-Está bien, pero, ¿Qué dirán?- Kittye seguía algo preocupada

-Que digan lo que quieran nuestra felicidad esta antes-

La gata le sonrió a su conejita y la abrazo mirando fijamente a la cría con mucho cariño

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?-pregunto en voz baja, como quien no quiere arruinar el momento

-¿Qué tal... Alex?-respondió Bonnie en el mismo tono

Kittye miro al niño y sonrió.

-Alex es perfecto, amor.- ambas sonrieron, el bebé había dejado de llorar y ahora miraba a cada una atentamente.

-Bonnie, creo que este es la bella familia que tanto deseábamos.- sonrió Kittye, ambas se dieron un tierno y delicado beso.

Los días se fueron transformando en semanas y las semanas en meses cada día era mejor que el anterior, ambas chicas se sentían plenas y felices sin olvidar al pequeño Alex que les alegraba sus días

-¿Sabes algo? De no haber sido por los perros hoy no estaríamos aquí. Primero tu ex, luego coraje y por ultimo Maxwell; entre ellos lograron traernos aquí así fuera indirectamente-

-Opino igual-respondió la rosadita mientras alimentaba al pequeño Alex

-Estaba pensando en que tal vez deberíamos dejar a nuestro pequeño con alguien y salir solo nosotras dos-

Kittye asintió, le parecía una excelente idea tener un tiempo para ellas, así que dejaron al pequeño Alex con una de las vecinas y esa noche salir a cenar a un restaurante cercano

La velada fue magnífica, charlaron y no dejaban de mirarse con una sonrisa de enamoradas. Una vez terminaron de comer volvieron a casa.

Bonnie se sentía feliz, demasiado. Cuando Kittye iba a ir por Alex…

-Espera- Bonnie se acercó a Kittye y la beso primero suavemente y así fueron aumentando la intensidad

-Bonnie...- susurró la gata mientras esta empezaba a bajar sus labios hasta su cuello-

-¿Quieres que pare?- pregunto Bonnie mientras deba pequeños besos húmedos en el cuello de su amante

-Claro que no quiero...- Kittye gimió fuertemente al sentir la mano de la coneja deslizarse hacia su húmedo centro

Bonnie volvió a subir y beso nuevamente a la gata. Kittye le dio paso a su compañera para profundizar el beso, que se convirtió raídamente en una danza para ver quien tenía el poder pero al mismo tiempo algo muy suave y dulce. La mano de Bonnie lentamente masajeaba el centro de Kittye y esta emitía pequeños gemidos ante el contacto pero eso no la detuvo y en un ágil movimiento quedo sobre la chica acomodándose de tal manera que sus sexos se rozaran de una manera bastante excitante

Los gemidos de ambas chicas no podían ser contenidos y la velocidad de sus movimientos cada vez se intensificaban más y más

-Bonnie-

-Kittye-

Ambas chicas gritaron el nombre de su pareja antes de llegar al tan esperado orgasmo. Cayeron desplomadas en la cama y se besaron tiernamente como la forma más dulce de cerrar lo que recién habían hecho

Bonnie se acomodó en el pecho de la gata y suspiró profundamente

-¿Ya te dije que te amo? -Dijo la gata comenzando a jugar con sus largas orejas

-Me gustaría que lo dijeras de nuevo-respondió besando sus bigotes

-Te amo-

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORES**

este One Shot es un one shot Random fue escrito por **rustjacque12** ,**Alike** y esperamos que les agrade :3 Gracias por leer no olvides dejar Review :D


End file.
